


Consumption

by slimesurgeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Non fatal, Other, Reader-Insert, quasi-vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimesurgeon/pseuds/slimesurgeon
Summary: A short little fic about being literally consumed by the void.-Reader is ambiguous gender (no mention of genitals)-Mild sexually implicit themes but no outright sex.-Possibly disturbing descriptions regarding the sensation of being unable to breathe.





	Consumption

**Author's Note:**

> Another work from 2017. This was done one a request for something vore-ish with Gaster!

_Are you sure, human?_

 

“I'm always sure when it comes to a little experimentation,” you purred, arching up provocatively against the body that hovered less than an inch from yours. Cool, black slime was oozing onto you from arbitrary spots it streamed down from. That sensation alone was enough to get you going, fantasizing about how good it feels to be covered head to toe.

 

Gaster responded to your movements by dragging his fingers down your bare sides beneath your shirt. You shivered recalling all the times he'd put those phantom hands inside your body and explored it. Now, you longed to be inside of _him,_ if only for a few moments. Truthfully, you weren't sure just how “safe” that was for a mere human, but the mystery is what made it all the more exciting. And besides, you knew he'd never let you perish.

 

His touch was enough to make you hot. Your burning cheeks were cooled by Gaster's tongue running over your face with no restraint, leaving a pleasant, thin coating of slime. You licked it from your lips—it hardly had a describable taste, but it was familiar by now, and tasty. Gaster lowered his head so his tongue could snake around your neck and under the collar of your shirt. The only time his hands left your body was to speak.

 

_Delicious._

 

His smile was predatory, and it made your heart flutter. The lower half of his body fell on top of your own. Whatever didn't coat you fell in puddles beside you and crept around your body. It was soaking your clothes, making your skin cold and sticky. “Oh Gaster...” you sighed, bucking your hips against the heaviness enveloping them. His hands, previously caressing you sensually, were now pulling you up off the floor and towards himself, though in a strange, hesitant way. He was making an barely audible “hnnn” noise, and you got the feeling he was struggling to make the moment slow and savory despite his hungry urge to devour you in a second. It was overwhelmingly erotic, enough to make you beg, “Please Gaster, please, oh fuck please, Gaster, Gaster,” you sang his name as you knew he like.

 

It broke his self restraint, exactly as you intended. His amorphous body became practically a wave over you—enough to dwarf you in a fact—and just as quickly you lost sight of his gleaming pupils for complete darkness in their place. You held your breath and closed your eyes.

 

It felt like being submerged in tar. It was so dense around you it pressed hard against your chest, making you desperately hold the air inside your lungs. You felt weightless yourself; all this weight was holding you steady in one place. It was cold. It was incredible.

 

_Breathe._

 

You heard his voice command you, and your body instinctively obeyed before your sensibility could stop you. You were in a coughing fit almost immediately after inhaling, which trapped you in a cycle of sucking more down your throat and trying to hack it up. Your body was in panic, the sensation of drowning overtaking you. Your lungs felt sore and heavy with liquid and your ability to cough and breathe was slowing down. It did not halt, however. You continued to breathe.

 

The sensation was incredibly alien. You were slowly inhaling and exhaling goo. It made you feel lethargic, and still very heavy internally, but you were _okay._ Gaster never ceased to surprised you with a brand new trick he had to alter reality as you knew it.

 

Feeling safe, your eyes opened next. You couldn't see anything, of course, but it made you feel more relaxed to blink naturally. Everywhere, the coldness enveloped you, and even cooled the inside of your chest. It was pleasant, though. It wasn't freezing. It was comforting. It was Gaster.

 


End file.
